


The Empress of Planet Adeall's Favorite Pets

by Peter_Rabbit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Anxiety, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Human Pets, Kidnapping, M/M, Morally Neutral Sides (Sanders Sides), Non-Sexual Slavery, Outer Space, Polyamory, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, War, medication mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Janus and Remus are sent on rescue mission by the Rebellion to save four human hostages from the Empress, the ruler of the planet Adeall of which has been in a war with the Five Systems Alliance for ten years. Remus expects this to be easy, he's literally known one of the hostages his whole life. Except, are they really hostages anymore if they want to stay?(It's not as bad as the tags make it seem... probably)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	The Empress of Planet Adeall's Favorite Pets

**Author's Note:**

> So I have literally been sitting on this idea for two years now, I've tried starting it multiple times from the beginning but it turns out the best way for me to start was at the end. Any continuation of this will take place before Remus and Janus's mission :))

They ran through the expansive halls, lined with silver and soft colors that would seem out of place in a place of luxury on Earth but were the staples of royalty here. The ceiling was reaching towards thirty feet above them and the doors only a few feet shorter. Their infiltration team was currently occupied with getting into the war room so they could transfer the attack plans back to their rebel base that was camping out on the furthest Adeallian moon.

However, the two of them had another mission in mind: the four human hostages being kept in the Empress’s own quarters.

It didn’t take long with the map they had to find the giant doors of the room, over twenty feet of white painted wood and the handles widely out of reach, even if they were strong enough to push them open.

“Alright, Double Dee, what’s the plan now?” Remus asked him, looking at his face, “Cause we got to get them out of here before we become lizard food.”

“I’m thinking,” Janus answered, scanning the door frame for anything of use. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed some panel, painted a light pink and framed much like the room’s door was sitting right next to it, just the right size for a human.

Remus followed his line of sight, “No way- You don’t think?”

“Well, what else could it be?” Janus asked, walking over to it and running his fingers over the door frame, there was a small sensor on the right of the door, in the perfect place to scan for a key card or something similar, it was the most human thing they’d seen in the entirety of the palace.

“A doggy door,” Remus huffed, pulling tools out of his bag, about to break into the panel.

“Maybe your brother isn’t as trapped as we think,” Janus said slowly.

Remus shoved his shoulder, before shoving a screwdriver behind the panel and pulling it off, “Don’t say that. So what? They get to leave a room based on whether or not they have a key card or collar or whatever. They’re still confined to whatever doors are open or where these dog doors are and I doubt they leave the garage open for them to get into a ship whenever they want.”

“We’ve both seen the clips-”

“And we both agreed that they were acting!” Remus cut him off as he started cutting and rearranging the wires in a way Janus could never understand, “Kamhuls are four times the size of us, they’re not going to fight back when the Empress could squish them into a red gooey paste.”

The door slid open and Remus rushed in. He was about five feet in before a book bonked him straight in the face and he stumbled back, “Holy fuck! Give a guy a warning!”

“Remus?” A familiar voice asked softly and Janus stepped in a bit slower then his friend did. Standing not far from them was Roman, another heavy book in his hands. Virgil was standing behind him, holding up a comically oversized pen in a threatening stance. They were both decked in brightly colored clothing and matching electronic bracelets, Roman’s outfit looked like Christmas pajamas, with loose red pants speckled with white spots and a matching opened shirt, showing his chest, and Virgil was wearing purple Aladdin pants with a matching long sleeve crop top. 

Remus paid no attention to Virgil, who still looked like he was willing to stab them with the Kamhul pen, as he rushed forward and pulled Roman into a hug, “It’s you! It’s actually you! Fuck, you look stupid in that, but don’t worry we’ll get you out of here and into some proper clothes, even if your preferred style isn’t much better then this. I mean, they got your color scheme down, just missing the obnoxious gold accents.”

Roman chuckled as he was holding back tears, hugging Remus back, “You should see my closet then, you’d hate it. All reds, whites and golds. I don’t even have a black belt.”

“Virgil, it’s good to see you again,” Janus said, “I know we had our differences but that wasn’t going to stop me from coming with Remus to rescue you all.”

“Yeah, kind of surprised that anyone came,” Virgil replied hesitantly, lowering the pen after a second, “We were sure the Five Systems Alliance had reported us dead after the ship was captured.”

“Oh, they did!” Remus chirped, pulling away from Roman, “I was devastated, of course, my favorite brother and his gross lovers all squished by a Kamhul! I cried for days.  _ Days _ , Roman, I bet you didn’t know I cared that much; but then we got a few images from the Rebellion asking if anyone recognized the people and it was you guys! They showed us the recordings they had of what was happening, they said you guys were brainwashed or suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, or Positive Psychological Hostage Response as they called it cause space doesn’t have a Stockholm, Sweden where that bank robbery kind of went wrong, or that you had become a traitor, or a bunch of other things, but I made sure to tell them that there was no way that happened and that you were an actor; so all that stuff was you and your partners acting so it was absolutely worth the rescue mission.”

“Rescue mission? How many people came along?” Roman asked, though Virgil and him looked more nervous then relieved. Janus raised an eyebrow at the less than ideal reaction.

“Well, we more added a rescue to the plan that was already happening, which was breaking into the palace and stealing the war plans so we knew Adeall’s next move. They weren’t going to bother because they thought you were in too deep to want rescue and instead be a liability, but I volunteered, and of course Jay-nus volunteered with me, so that we could get you and get back without risking the plan. Now where are Logan and Patton? We gotta go, the rendezvous is soon.”

“Uh, they’re inside. Have you met them yet? I know we talked about a meeting but I don’t think we ever got around to it.”

Janus looked behind them and spotted the large structure taking up a large portion of the back wall. It looked like rounded wooden boxes connected with bridges and ladders and ramps. Some of them had glass walls that you could see into where blanket nests and cupboards were set up while most of the boxes had small windows that let light in but didn’t really allow for easy viewing inside, some of the windows were even covered in curtains. It was like a mix between a giant cat tree and bunny hutch and about three stories high. He spotted movement in a box on the second “floor”, the curtain was pulled back and a head peeked through before being pulled back in.

Remus shook his head, “Nope, but there will be plenty of time to do introductions when we get back.”

“Right. Going back. That sounds great Remus, it does-”

“ _Roman_ ,” Virgil cut in pointedly. 

Roman glanced at him with a nervous look and then at Remus again, “See, Remus, it’s wonderful to see you, and I’m so glad you’re alive and well. I love you very much, I do, but-”

Janus hissed, “You all actually want to stay.”

Remus blinked before laughing, “Don’t be ridiculous, Janus! Who would want to be someone’s dumb housepet for the rest of their life. Right, bro-bro?”

“I- Look, Remus, it’s really not that simple-”

“Not simple?” Remus gawked, “You’re playing house with a Kamhul except instead of someone being the mommy and someone the daddy, you all drew short and had to be the dog!”

“Virgil, you can’t stand this, I’m sure,” Janus added, “You hated my rules when we were roommates, there’s no way you like the Empress’s.”

“This is different. You were just straight up gaslighting me at times, and always changing things just to be an ass. DW’s rules don’t change, and they’re pretty straight forward,” Virgil shot back, “Not to mention she actively wants me to take anxiety medication when you always made fun of me for it.”

“And I... I was wrong for treating you like that and I understand now that I was in the wrong, but you’re quite literally the Empress’s pets. I _can’t_ be that much worse,” He said, pouting at Virgil. 

“Literally, how did you make this about you, again?” 

“I’m not-!” Janus started before sighing, “Sorry, you’re right, but you can’t seriously want to stay here.”

“Yeah, Roman, come on, look at what you’re wearing! It’s atrocious, we can get you better clothes,” Remus tried, apparently thinking a new wardrobe would sway them, not that they had anything “new” back at the base, plenty of hand-me-downs and donated clothes though, “And your own room! You don’t have to share with a giant lizard.”

"Can you promise I'll get anxiety medication?" Virgil asked pointedly.

Remus looked to him, his expression falling, "Well we're kinda short on medicine right now, cause there's, y'know, a war going on, but once it's over we'll all go back to normal!"

Janus grimaced, knowing that it wasn't going back to normal. Earth had been dragged into a ten year old galactic war without an end in sight, humans being used as toy soldiers by the Five Systems Alliance and being practically babied by the Rebellion. There wasn't a normal after this, the entire human race had just been added to a new ecosystem where they were on the bottom of the food chain.

Virgil seemed to share the same sentiment as he gave a broken laugh, "Yeah, right. Well you guys have fun fighting a fucking war that has nothing to do with us. We'll be here, eating three meals a day and not dying." He turned and stomped off towards the tower.

Remus froze in surprise as he watched Virgil walk off. He looked back to Roman after a second, “Roman, brother, you can’t be serious. Come back with us. The rebellion can keep you safe, and you don’t have to- to lose your _humanity_ to do it.”

Roman shook his head, “Remus, when we were on that Five Systems war ship, we were fighting every day to stay together- to not let them separate us and send us halfway across the galaxy as they trained us to be soldiers for a war we had nothing to do with. We were scared out of our minds, but we thought, with the whispers around the ship, that all we had to do was wait, cause the rebellion wasn’t far behind and they’d save us-”

“But they didn’t make it in time,” Janus finished for him, having heard of the fall of the giant war ship by the Adeall fleet when it had happened a year ago.

“They did make it,” Roman corrected him, surprising both him and Remus, “The rebel ship came and tried to conquer the Five System troops, but they failed. The ship was captured. We watched them unload a bunch of humans from the rebel ship and immediately add them to their own ships roster, they started training with us the next day. The Five System Alliance took us from Earth, but that’s not the only place they’re getting their soldiers from. This- This is the only safe place in the galaxy for us.”

“Until the Empress gets bored of you! Then what? What if she eats you?” Remus shouted desperately.

Roman laughed at that, “Yeah, I don’t think you get as comfortable with something as she is if you plan on eating it. If she gets bored well-” he shrugged, “I don’t think she will but she has a private zoo out in the gardens, we’ll probably be moved there. Still better than being forced to fight monsters two to three times your size and being expected to die doing it.”

“Are you happy?” Janus asked, “Are all of you happy here?”

Roman rubbed the back of his neck, “Sometimes... I think we’re happier here then we were on Earth.”

“Right,” Remus’s mood dropped, “Well we’re going back to actually fight for our freedom. Have fun with your temporary cushy life that’s so much better than being with your brother.”

“Now, Remus, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“No, you’re happier here than on Earth. Your entire life and childhood vs a year with no one but your partners and an evil lizard queen. No people, no brother, no _problems_ , right?”

“Remus,” Janus said softly, “I don’t like this either, but you won’t get another chance at a goodbye.”

“Why should I say goodbye?” Remus sneered, turning and heading back to the door, “My brother died a year ago on a Five Systems Alliance war ship that was captured by the Space Fleet of Adeall. I don’t know this _dog_.”

Roman rushed forward and grabbed Remus’s arm, “Remus, please. I know- I know this doesn’t look good, but you have to understand what we've been through-”

“Everyone is going through the same thing, Roman!” Remus shouted, turning to him sharply, “People are fighting- people are dying in this war and just because we didn’t want to be a part of it doesn’t mean we aren’t! You’re so fucking selfish. You and your partners are choosing this just cause it’s easier, you don’t even care about the risks we took coming to get you!”

Roman’s Adam's apple bobbed, more tears filling his eyes. Janus wondered if Roman had always been quick to cry or if that was new with the captivity. “We didn’t ask for you to come,” he said softly. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Remus stomped out.

Janus was following after to make sure he didn’t get caught the moment he left the room. As he got to the door he looked back at Roman, “Tell Virgil I said goodbye.”

He watched Roman nod before he left the room, following Remus back to the rendezvous. It took him a minute to notice, but Remus had tears streaming down his face as well, and yet, despite having the same face, he had never looked more different then Roman with his eyes hard as stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I am sitting on some lore and also still need to come up with more so if you have any questions about something please do not be afraid to ask in the comments! It may also inspire me to make a chapter explaining it, exploring it, or expanding on it.


End file.
